1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to protective clothing, and in particular to a disposable bib.
2. Description of Related Art
Fast food drive-through has topped 30 million buyers per day. Drive-through business accounts for 50-70% of a fast food establishment's revenue. Ketchup, mustard, grease and mayo are all common fast food elements that cause clothing stains.
Vehicle operators who eat while they drive use various methods to prevent food from falling on their clothes. One method spreads out the food wrapper, directing the sides upward to catch food. This may be done over a lap or across a portion of a vehicle. Another method relies on a bib used by the driver. In either case, the disadvantages are aplenty.
With the wrapper, the driver hunches over the wrapper while they eat. This act tends to distract the driver while driving, and during eating by having to ensure the food falls onto the wrapper. A further disadvantage is that wrappers are not secured in any way. They frequently slide or move at the slightest contact making it more difficult to ensure it stays where expected. Additionally, the upward directed sides frequently flex or fall when impacted by food making them less effective. Furthermore, wrappers are particularly located on the lap or away from the upper torso of a user. This means that blouses and shirts are fully exposed to falling food whether the wrapper works as planned or not.
One solution to food falling on clothes is wearing a bib. Existing bib designs generally require the inconvenience of tying bib strings behind the neck. A vehicle seat's headrest, positioned directly behind the user's head makes tying bib strings at the back of the neck difficult. Bib strings that tie around the back are also inconvenient in the cramped vehicle environment, as one does not have much room to tie a knot or link a fastener. The diminished range of arm motion due to age, arthritis or disability makes the task even more tedious. Bibs have been made to tuck into clothing in order to avoid the pitfalls of ties around the neck. However, tucking bibs into a shirt or blouse collar is a problem with V-neck and plunge cut clothing.
Additionally, conventional bibs are generally one size to fit all customers. This generally protects the torso in limited areas and tends to leave the lap exposed. A bib that is long enough to cover a lap, tends to drape and fall between the legs, defeating its purpose as it fails to catch and contain food particles. Likewise, they are difficult to handle and are heavier around the neck and clothing.
Although bibs have been improved, considerable shortcomings remain. Bibs are generally non-disposable, cannot be adjusted for length or shape and only fasten to the neck. The need exists for bibs that are well suited for traveling, bibs that: 1) can be secured to the user in a plurality of body locations, 2) permit custom contours and positions, and 3) are disposable.
While the assembly and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.